


Buddy Pal Friendly and making many "super special bestest friends"

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [20]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grooming, Holding Hands, Hugs, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Light Petting, Lovey-Dovey, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Public Display of Affection, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy has a fun adventure while making lots of special friends.
Relationships: "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt/Original Character(s), Della Duck/Original Character(s), Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s), Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Original Character(s), Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s), Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s), Jim Starling (Disney)/Original Character(s), Launchpad McQuack/Original Male Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 24
Kudos: 2





	1. How to begin?

Buddy Pal Friendly kicked his feet with cheer as he waited. Gyro Gearloose compared his notes, he seemed frustrated as he looked over the notes more closely. Buddy sat up in his chair to look over the smaller bird's shoulder, setting his head down on said shoulder and nuzzling up to him. Gyro suddenly shaked for a second as if hit by a freezing chill. Gearloose coughed and steadied himself before adjusting his bow tie and talking firmly, "Buddy, I told you. It's very distracting when you do That." Pal Friendly wrapped his arms around him, continuing to nuzzle him with a warm smile as he closed his eyes. He asked in mild puzzlment, "When I do what?" The science chicken tried to keep himself steady, gripping the papers tighter to gain some balance.

The scientist blushed and spoke as sternly as he could muster, "Listen up, Buddy! You know exactly what you are doing." Friendly wagged his tail, gently swaying and holding gentle but close. The candy dog chuckled, "Doctor Gyro Gearloose, you are a silly willy nilly billy. I am just happy to see ya after all this time!" Doctor Gearloose felt himself begin to sweat as the large, muscle bound, canine pressed into him a little. "I'm happy to see you as well, Friend." The inventor replied shakily. The taller man cheered excitedly, "I'm still your special friend!?" The engineer was starting to regret saying that as his friend got more excited. 

When would he ever learn not to let this big, yellow, sweet, dum dum into his life again? 

The End


	2. Gizmoduck

Fenton Crackshell was just resting. It had been a very hard day of work and he needed rest. Thankfully he had taken off his Gizmoduck suit so nobody knew. By nobody, I of course mean everybody knows at this point. Still the illusion of a secret identity had to be kept. 

... Well maybe not everyone knows. Buddy Pal Friendly was holding Fenton while he rested. Buddy was seemly always the last person to know anything. Due to people having a habit of not telling him in particular anything that could change Buddy. Pal Friendly cuddled up to the duck and commented, "Do you think Gizmoduck is a machine angel sent to to protect Duckburg?" Crackshell grumbled in his sleep and held on. Friendly set up a pillow so his nest of pillows and blankets would be comfortable to lay himself and his duck friend in, noting, "You know I've never seen Gizmoduck and you in the same place at the same time." 

The scientist yawned and put his head on the chest. The artificial organism put his head on top of the head, hanging up his hat to avoid losing it. The candy dog began to take off his big, black, boots, rambling to himself mainly, "I'm not sure but I think I like nap time with you." Doctor Crackshell mumbled, adjusting himself. The large man yawned, "I think I might take a nap myself." He unbuckled his belt and took it it off. The beefy Sir curled up in the nest around the ducky.

Gyro opened the closet door, looking down. There was his former employee and a literal sweetheart napping in a ma's of pillows and blankets in the broom closet.

The End


	3. Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and Della Duck

Scrooge McDuck stretched as he yawned. He sat up, getting out of bed to get something. Scrooge upon getting out of the door, bent over to get the object he aimed to gain and suddenly felt something mount him. Buddy Pal Friendly excitedly hugged his friend and wagged his tail. McDuck panicked at this, "What in the damn dismal downs are ya doing!?!" Buddy was slammed against the door, causing him to let go. Pal Friendly tipped his hat off to his chest and chipped an apology, "I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck. I thought ya would remember me."

The top hatted duck blinked in surprise, that syrup thick southern accent he had heard it before, turning around to see the boulder hat. The top hat was knocked back in surprise, "Buddy Pal Friendly!? What the ever loving Hades are ye doing? Sneaking on me, looking like ya haven't aged a day?!" Friendly smiled dumbly as he put back on his his hat. The black boots got to his feet, dusting himself off while remarking, "So ya do remember me!" The old duck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at the adult canine. This confused the taller mammal, why was bird friend closed off?

"I hasn't seen you in nearly 100 years and then out the woodwork you appear trying to shag me in my own yard. Is that what you are about now, eh?" The old bird gruffed bitterly. The younger and muscular mammalain cocked his head and an eye whilst scratching his head. After a second, he asked curiously, "What's a shag? Is it a type a carpet or somethin'?" The word shag sounded so alien like a cartoon trying to curse when they've never heard a swear in their life. Mr. Moneybags face palmed right there and hard. The candy colored dog seemed worried at seeing that.

The spats puffed, "How in a 100 years have you not learned the birds and bees?" The black eyed dog shrugged happily in dumb. Before this chat could continue, the door opened fast. Della Duck looked around in, shouting, "Where is Mr. Friendly?" From behind the door, Mr. Friendly answered gleefully, "Here!" She moved the door to look, there he was. However before their chat could get far, her uncle Scrooge McDuck butted in, "Wait, how do you know my niece?" His niece Della Duck spoke for herself, "Oh, We went on a date once." This sent her uncle wide eyed.

The Trillionaire yelled out, "He's nearly my age! What do you mean you two have DATED!?!" Della went wide eyed as she looked at her former date. Said former date just looked stupid and happy. The pilot threw her arms out then up and fumbled, "Wh... I! You are like Scrooge's age!?! He's super old!!" The time traveler started to grow concerned that his time traveling would be revealed. That didn't happen because Donald Duck showed up. Donald huffed tiredly, "Why is everyone yelling out here?" Don felt something mount him. 

The over friendly sir picked up his friend whiling cheering, "Ducky! Duckie!!" The sailor yelled a string of off color words as he kicked and punched at air. The sweetie pie nuzzled into the said Ducky as he ranted excitedly, "I missed you so much, ducky." The two other ducks looked at each other in shock at having been beat by Donald Duck of all people for the big dog affections. The yellow puppy doggy licked his duckie friend as hugging him close. Donnie crossed his arms and huffed out, "Gosh darn dog."

The End


	4. Drake Mallard and Launchpad McQuack ft. Jim Starling

Della Duck giggled as her face was licked. She reluctantly pushed Buddy Pal Friendly away, sighing slightly, "No Buddy, I can't. I have something important to do." Buddy blinked dumbly then cheered, "Can I help!?!" Della frowned as she got up from her chair. She patted his head and explained sadly, "This is kinda of a just me, Donald, the kids, and Scrooge thing." He got up from her lap so she could get up, still smiling as if he didn't get a single word said. Pal Friendly chirped a ask sunshiny, "Why can't I come with?" The lady bird turned him around to the other people on the plane. 

The lady adventurer pointed out assuringly, "Here, you can stay with Launchpad and his friend. I'm sure they'd love to have company." The two men looked up from their attempt to play cards. The candy dog chipped happily, "Hello duck friends!" The two looked at each other. Launchpad McQuack puzzled, "Hey, do you know Buddy, DW?" Drake Mallard answered awkwardly, "Yeahhh... We dated once." The taller man hugged them both up. This made the lady pilot glad that she didn't abandon her friend before leaving.

Launchpad seemed unfazed by the idea of Drake dating other people, hugging his friends. That surprised Drake, but still he was glad to not have hurt Launchpad. The overly friendly Sir got into LP's lap, nuzzling into him. Immediately this struck DWD, who stood up with conflicted pettiness. DW pointed at them both and huffed a guff, "You!" In that moment, he realized he wasn't actually upset at either and therefore couldn't go on a rant to blame anyone. So he just sat back down, taking a miffed thinking pose to come up with something to say. 

That didn't work because Pal Friend perked up at being vaguely pointed at. The cartoony canine hopped out of the sidekick's lap on to the table and pressed his nose to the super hero's bill whilst wagging his tail excitedly. "Yes?" The toon questioned expectedly. The hero backed up into his chair. Mallard nervously chuckled, "Umm.. Hi?" Suddenly the sweetie pie picked him up and cuddled him, nuzzling a nose kiss. The beefy bird pulled all three in, cuddling up and joying, "Aww. Look! He loves you too." At this point, the mallard was remembering why despite how fun the date was he had never gone on a second date.

The friendly friend licked his cheek and delighted, "I missed you!! Our date was so fun and nice and I hope we can be special friends forever." While the over flow of affection was neat and made him very happy, the former actor still felt it was just a bit much too fast also that it made a little too happy in a regard. The smaller duck huffed as trying not to blush, "Um, Bud. Can you not..." His words were cut off by being showered in kisses from both larger men. 

The duck knight laid back and melted, "You know what? Just keep going." As the three of them were enjoying another's company, Friendly unknowingly less platonically than he thinks, there was a loud noise outside. This startled the three men but didn't scare any. Yet at least. 

As they went out to check the sound, the source was found. Jim Starling stand atop a car, making his villain speech, "Dorkwing Doofus! You hack!! I was ruined by your little..." That Villain Speech™®© was stopped by who else but the most anti Negaduck thing in this universe. The yellow, puppy doggy ran over and picked up the older duck. The artificial organism hugged him, nearly crying in cheer, "Ducky! Tiny, yellow, Ducky!! He's so cute." The super villain was dumbstruck by the extreme gail and irony being displayed here. The time traveler flopped himself down, snuggling up.

The villain gruffed spitefully, "Excuse me, are you confused? I am getting the feeling you don't know who I am." The sweetie pie licked the back of his neck in a friendly display of affection. The baddie shaked with a mild chill of embarrassment, "Woah big fella! I'm in front of my arch rival here." The muscled man cocked his head in puzzlment for a moment before mock biting his shoulder to try to play fight with his new friend. The bad guy let out a sound he wasn't proud of. Pal giggled as he nuzzled, "Duckie makes funny noises. You are so silly, Duckie." The former star blushed lightly and gritted his teeth. 

"My name is not 'Ducky,' you goodie goodie, it's Negadu..." Jim paused as he was mounted, due to more attempts to play by the sugary sweet. Starling panted out his words, "It's Negaduc..." The mammal held him down by his feet and hands then counted gleeful, "1,2,3. I win!! Now you get on top of me, Mr Duck." Starlight grunted, "Oh I will, you little teasing ℅! ∆√π!!" Meanwhile, the two Darkwing Duck fanboys were drooling in the background.

The boulder hat got off, waiting eagerly. The former Darkwing Duck wasted no time pinning down the giant. The masked duck spat, "How do you like that?!" The mammalain exclaimed harshly, "Don't be so rough, Mr. Man!" The egdy recolor started unbuttoning his dress shirt and laughing sadistically. The fallen superstar joyed darkly, "I'll show you rough." The candy colored dog pulled him in close, wrapping his legs around him. He whimpered pitifully, "Stop being a Meanie Beanie Weenie or I won't play with you anymore." 

Said Meanie Beanie Weenie was taken off guard by being pulled in. The sunshine flipped him over to his stomach and got on top. The sweetheart offered, "How about a snuggle fight?" Mainly, Negaduck was thinking today wasn't a good day to try his revenge. Mostly because this overly affectionate wacko kept pulling this bull. The old duck grunted and huffed as he felt the buff gent press into his backside, the buff gent tested, "See? Doesn't that feel good, Duck Duck?"

The vile villain demanded, "Oh God, just screw me already. I can't handle anymore." The only reply he got was confused noises. Like as if the person on him hadn't intended for that and didn't even know what he was talking about. The heel ordered angrily, "Just do me dammit! Right now, I won't take anymore of your teasing and mind games!!" As that was happening, the fans were... Wishing that their hero would say that sort of thing to them. The puppy whined in sad for he didn't know what he was supposed to do or why the tiny ducky was so angry.

I don't know what to do beyond this point so... 

The End?


	5. Nap

Warning, NSFW. Includes suggestive and sexual elements.

Della Duck was just going about her day. Nothing too interesting was happening when she found Buddy Pal Friendly sleeping on a pile of laundry in the sunlight. Della went over to him, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Buddy groaned tiredly, "No, I'm sleepy. Let me sleep." She sighed to herself, attempting to pick him up but found he was strangely heavy for a person made entirely of candy. He curled up on the pile, refusing to move. So the lady bird glared at him as she tried to think of something to get him to move. 

That's when she got an idea. 

Della pushed him, thinking gravity would simply make him off the pile of laundry. However this didn't work, as it only caused her to be more worn. She sat down and took a thinking pose. Maybe there was a way to wake him up? Della Duck shouted, "Wakey Wakey, Eggs and suffering!" That didn't go the way she planned, Pal Friendly got up, took her to the couch, and fell asleep cuddling her. 

The pilot crossed her arms. The candy dog held her. As she lay there, she found being held to be comforting. It had been so long since she had been held like this, having lacked any human contact on the moon. Slowly, the duck relaxed and fell asleep on the couch. 

Donald Duck was having trouble getting to sleep. He wasn't sure why, he just felt lacking in something to help him sleep. Donald got up and wandered around, finally finding himself just staring into the fridge unsure if he was even hungry or just bored. Don then had a large weight on his back. When the sailor looked behind him, he saw Buddy Pal Friendly sleepily laying against him with a dumb smile. Buddy commented sappily, "Cute Ducky. I wanna snuggle and cuddle and kissy kissy the cute little Ducky." Donnie narrowed his eyes as he slammed the fridge door closed. 

"Get off of me." He grumbled halfhearted. Pal Friendly hugged him and mumbled sweetly, "Of course, I'll be glad to protect you tiny little Duckie." The blue eyed duck realized that the candy dog was likely half awake and barely able to tell what was going on. Now knowing that, he lightly shoved him away. The twin brother breathed out, "Get. I'm not dealing with this tonight." The larger man stumbled backwards in his near sleep walk, seemingly baffled by the events taking place. The yellow mutt steadied himself before puzzling aloud, "Duck duck? Did I do somethin' wrong, Duck Duck?" 

The adult male duck started walking off to not do more things while he was unable to sleep. Before that could happen, The buff man touched his tail. He fumbled at it, "Soft? Ducks are soft... Touch duck? Yes soft. Soft good. Wanna rub." It was becoming clear that Friendly was growing less aware in his sleep like daze. Don Don lazily batted off the paw. 

The toony duck having had enough of this, went back to bed to pretend to sleep. The male duck laid on his front, disgruntled at his not falling asleep when the giant suddenly mounted and dry humped him. It was so weird, the movement made him start to fall asleep. The beefy canine held him in a light hug, stopping his previous actions and apologizing in nonsense, "I'm sorry for making' you purple Mr. Duck. I was muffin man blueberry monkey business." The stop of motion somehow also rewoke the adventurer. This greatly annoyed him. 

Donald slurred, "Hey, I didn't say stop this time. Keep going." The friendly friend just squeezed him in his hug for a second but did nothing else. Donald Duck swallowed his distaste and rubbed his butt against him, hoping to make himself fall asleep by doing so. It felt a little like it was working. Donnie thought back to what else happened that could have helped, remembering vaguely of sleeptalked nonsense that seemed affectionate. He attempted it, "That's right, pretty pretty ducky. Nice good. Feels good to rub." Doing this just seemed silly despite it somehow working. 

Don stopped and scoffed at himself, "Donald, what are you even doing? Just take a sleeping pill, you big buffoon." He was just getting out of bed when Pal started humping him again. His eyelids were so heavy and it was so hard to move out of bed. Buddy vaguely grumbled lovingly, "Nice nice. Prettiest ducky. I love you so much every day. I'll give all the sleepy nighty night." In his half awake and half asleep mind, that made sense. So with a final yawn, Donald finally got to sleep.

Scrooge McDuck tossed and turned in his bed. Today had been a long day. Yet he couldn't sleep. Scrooge sat up, thinking all the thoughts that kept his mind too restless. The tent flaps opened, Buddy Pal Friendly ducked inside. He cocked his head and asked, "Can't sleep?" McDuck crossed his arms, looking off. The gold digger answered, "Ye." Buddy moved the pickaxe away to sit down next to him. Pal replied with a near chuckle in his voice, "Neither could I." Crickets chirped in the desert air. 

They sat in silence for a moment. 

Pal Friendly nervously questioned, "Would you like to cuddle?" The miner didn't even look at him. The old duck breathed in, "Sure." Friendly smiled brightly, pulling him in for a snuggle. The male duck closed his eyes and drifted. Soon he had no more thoughts keeping him up with their banging, screaming, noises, instead there was just sleep. The mammal looked to him, realizing his bird friend fell asleep while he himself didn't. The time traveler sighed softly to himself. He commented to the sleeping form, "Night night."

Gyro Gearloose was just a little desperate. Maybe more than a little. He had been "testing" lately. There had been two discoveries. First, there was a mixture of chemicals that made non talking dogs wish to mate which could be put on objects or other animals to make them seem like more appealing mates to non talking dogs. The effects on talking dogs was still unclear. Second, Buddy Pal Friendly would sometimes unconditionally hump things in his sleep. Perhaps it was beyond desperate to dump said chemical mixture all over himself, lay on the ground next to a sleeping Buddy, and hope. 

Perhaps he had gone a bit too far in all of this. 

Gyro waited, thinking guilty thoughts at himself for trying this at all. He was about to get up when a large weight was laid on his back. Gearloose was a ball of nerves, feeling and hearing a nose sniff him. He shivered a little as the wet nose pressing into him, it sniffed deeper. He silently begged, "Please work. Please work. Please work." Buddy Friend hugged him tight and licked him. There was a wave of shame and failure washed over him. He could have cried right there. 

Just as he thought he had failed, the scientist felt a sudden jolt of movement. It put his heart in his throat. Doctor Gearloose shakily pressed his rear between the legs and whispered pleading, "Come on Buddy. Make your special friend a good mate. A nice, good, mate. I want you to." He could hardly swallow his spit for how stressed he was that it wouldn't work. It was possible that sudden movement earlier was just a fluke. The totally professional employee was breathing so hard as he awaited the pounding.

The mammalain whimpered a little before starting to dry humped him. The chicken panted as quietly as he could, "Yes, yes, oh god yes. That's good. So good. Good boy, Buddy. Harder, god, harder." The mammal humped the bird harder and faster, making small needy sounds. The thin and tall man got on his knees, posing himself in the hopes of more. He praised aloud with the plan it could convince, "Good boy, great boy, best boy. You are so good, please please make special friend more special. Enter me, Buddy." There was something harden between his legs. 

The inventor huffed and puffed breathlessly, "That's right. All the way. You are such a good boy, Buddy." The engineer was breathing so heavy that his beak was starting to go dry. Between the pleas to be screwed and his praising, Gyro didn't even hear Fenton walk in. However Fenton Crackshell did hear him. Doctor Crackshell screamed in shock, "Doctor Gearloose, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The scream woke up Buddy Pal Friendly, who stopped and seemed confused in his half asleep state. Gyro yelled a lie, "Nothing!!"

His coworker panicked, "You are on the floor, naked with Buddy mounting you! That doesn't seem like nothing!!" The taller male blinked a few times sleepily, trying to figure out what was going on. The totally professional scienctist lied harder, "I was just running a test, no need to worry." The fellow scienctist pointed out, "I'm not blind, Doctor!! I can see what you are doing." Meanwhile, Friendly was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning as he was still unaware. 

Maybe this was going too far... 

Drake Mallard opened the door, seeing Launchpad McQuack napping on the couch. He stepped into the room, seeking over and placing himself in the bed beside him. Drake breathed out a long relief, burying his face into the chest. Mallard closed his eyes, planning on joining the nap. 

Launchpad turned over. The smaller man fell off his chest, jolted awake harshly. Still he wouldn't give up so easily, he climbed into those big, beefy, arms and snuggled in. After a peaceful moment, the former actor was nearly asleep. However, that didn't happen. The window by their bed slammed open. Someone walked into the room. They petted McQuack and cooed, "My one and only true fan~♥" Jim? The hero kept still in disbelief and to learn more. Starling turned his attention to his nemesis. 

He poured a sadistic glee, "Ah. What do we have here? My copy cat? Aww, he's sleeping. It'd be a shame if someone were to take revenge on him while he's so vulnerable." Starlight grabbed his hip and pondered aloud, "Now, what would be a humiliating revenge I could pull on my sworn enemy without hurting my poor fanboy who's he has tricked into believe he is a hero?" There was a long hum. The hand moved down the hip to the thigh. After a minute, the villain answered himself, "Oh yes, I can make him say my name like the desperate little hack he is." The bad guy dragged him out of bed. 

The baddie sat down on a chair in the living room, setting his rival on his lap. The super villain whispered in his ear hole, "I know you are awake, you glorified glory hole." Drake had been pretending to be asleep but now his eyes were wide open. Jimmy teased as his hand slipped between the legs, "You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to fall for that, right?" The Mallard rubbed himself uncontrollably against the hand, making tiny, near silent, moans. The older duck chuckled darkly, "So eager, this will be so very easy and so very fun." 

The younger duck huffed breathlessly as he rubbed himself against the hand more. The villain pulled his hand away and noted, "How Needy. Does the little hero need the big, bad, villain to do him, huh?" The fanboy turned around and started desperately humping his hero, clighing on like he might disappear any second. The bad guy roughly turned him over and bent him over, humping his behind angrily. The former star grunted, "Stupid rip off, quit trying to undermine me." The fan mindlessly admitted, "I've always wanted you, make me yours~♥!" 

The sharp toothed duck grinned wickedly and widely as this. "Who do you want to do you like the desperate, cheap, knock off you are?" The egdy recolor asked insultingly. The super hero answered, "You are." A hand slipped between his legs again. The fallen star mocked, "I won't do it until you say my name. Come on, say who you want." Drake Mallard rubbed himself uncontrollably against the hand, making a series of duck mating calls. 

Drake melted a moan, "Darkwing!" Negaduck was a little conflicted on if this should count. Before he could make that decision, Buddy walked into the living room from the kitchen. Buddy Pal Friendly causally asked as if everything was normal, "What cha y'all doin'?" They both stopped and slowly turned their attention to him. Mallard sweated as he lied though his smile, "Playing a.... Game! Yeah, a game." The buff dog smiled brightly back and questioned hopefully, "Can I play too?"

Negaduck and Darkwing Duck looked at each other awkwardly, trying to get the other to say something to deal with this. 

The End


	6. Things born in space have a odd habit of hating Earth

Buddy Pal Friendly flipped open the time machine deguised as a pocket watch, looking at the picture of his mom and dad. There was a heavy weight like the Earth on his shoulders to own the time machine and to remember his parents. It reminded Buddy of what his dad told him about their history and the incredible price of time travel. 

You see, Mr. Friendly didn't take to Scrooge McDuck as a role model like Lady Friendly as he did their creator Gyro Gearloose. In so, he spent alot of his pre starting family life learning as much as he could. In the timeline Mr. Friendly was born into, the population of Earth decided to go nuclear instead of be taken by the Moon so a lot of the interesting facts about much of everything was in the past. Meaning the cost of time travel was his first lesson and a repeating lesson though his life. 

So post starting family, the Adam was sure to nail in the risks of time travel to his only surviving son. That plus, mostly unintentionally, his admire to the investor that created the prototype that became their entire people. Before finally gifting his son the pocket watch upon said son reaching adulthood. Because Buddy Pal Friendly is a good boy, he did as his father requested. He never used the time machine, not even to go back and visit his parents after their death. 

Well not never... Buddy used it once by mistake to travel to the alternate future where Earth wins against it's own Moon without losing. You know, because ending life as we know in on our planet seems like the losing opinion even if it ended the war and got rid the aliens. 

Pal Friendly sighed softly as he looked into the photo, it was Father's day. The butterscotch yellow dog spoke to the canary yellow dog in the photography, "Hey Daddy, I met Doctor Gyro Gearloose... I'm sure you have would love to meet him." The photograph was silent like the grave. The cartoony canine joked, "I also met Scrooge McDuck, Mommy was right about him strangest thin'!" Silence like a graveyard rang out in reply. The friendly friend sniffled as he wiped away tear with a dress shirt sleeve. He cracked in his voice in his pain, "Happy Father's day, I hope the forever sleep you and mom took is peaceful and sweet."

The watch slapped closed as he pocketed it.

Looking at it any longer would be too tempting to go back. 

He couldn't, his dad told him not to.

Gyro Gearloose walked into his alternative great great grandchild crying due his updated time machine design that he'll never built in this timeline. Immediately Gyro showed exactly what someone who will never exist saw in his heart through the fading of time, care and intelligence. The first trait being rare for our actual Gyro in compare to the one history saw in a future that won't be.

Gearloose patted his friend's shoulders comfortingly. Pal Friend picked up his face from the tear puddle on the table. While the geasure was small, cold, and a little distanced, it was still the man who saved humanity after it's end which the father and son in him. His best, one could say. The scientific chicken continued to lightly pat. The artificial organism requested sadly, "Can you pet me, Doctor Gearloose?" The science chicken blinked in surprise a few times, deciding to go ahead with it and petting the mammalain.

I know this story is about Buddy but let me tell you about his dad. Because holiday.

I am not sure what his full name is but his birth last name wasn't Friendly, that was his wife's last name which he took in marriage.

In the family he made, he was the motherly father compared to Lady Friendly (Lady being a title not her first name) who was a mama bear type. 

He choose to life in the shelter in case of apocalypse that Ludwig Van Drake built for the first few years of their marriage in his timeline. To him, it held such personal importance that he wanted it to be his children's first home.

As I've said before the boulder hat Buddy wears all the time belonged to his father originally. It was a gift from the deathbed. 

Mr. Friendly and Lady Friendly didn't make Buddy Pal Friendly the biological way. They used Mad, Weird, Science, you probably guess who's idea that was. Good thing Lady Friendly didn't want pregnancy or she might have disagreed to that suggestion.

If I had to describe a personality, I think it might been whimsical but changed by time travel. You know, if a time travel story doesn't in some way contain a paradox in some way it isn't a time travel story. The mere act of time travel is paradoxical at the end of day.

The world he was born into was boiling hellsites of radiation oceans and nuclear winter wastelands. Candy is one of the few things that can survive a nuclear apocalyptic future.

He died of old age with the love of his life in his sleep after giving his only child the only physical objects he valued in his life. A hat fill of candy and a pocket watch. 

The prototype thought Mr. Friendly was too old timey for someone who's seen the world after it's end and is disappointed in their great grandson.

Mr. Friendly found the prototype to be stuffy grump who should have spent more time actually raising their children instead of laying in their own horror of mere existence and endless pity party. 

They didn't like each other. 

None of the candy dogs are related by blood. The generation thing is more like how Gyro Gearloose is the father of Lil Bulb and B.O.Y.D.

Mr. Friendly was the first to use the time machine pocket watch. The prototype thought their child's invention useless because all intelligent life is doomed to destory itself in their eyes.

That's it for facts about Buddy's father! 

The End


	7. Goldie O'Glit

Goldie O'Glit had been looking for a rumored, lost city of futuristic tech beyond anything today provided out it in the dessert. However the trip to it was long, and she was resting in an abandoned farm house in bum F nowhere of the American desert. 

Goldie opened the front door to hear a horrific noise from the clearly unoiled metal hinge door. The wooden house ached all over loudly with her every step. Glitter remembered the old ghost towns she stumbled upon in a trip she took to visit her old places, there was an overbearing pain in her heart that she denied the existence of. This former home was much like those place which is to say it was clearly over 100. There was a massive question mark as to how this place had been kept together and so clean but that didn't matter. It was too hot to stay outside and she wasn't dealing with those rando coyote people that always bothered her when she slept outside. So it was time to deal with the spooky, discarded, house. 

Later... 

While she had personally faced danger beyond dozens of lifetimes, Goldie perfered to avoid the dangers of her fellow human being. It meant a life alone. A ghost in the crowd, and as years far beyond lifetime were added on she was more a ghost as everyone in her life faded to time's grip. Friends, Family, all alike in the final fate of the clock with the clear conter example being Scroogie. But he shouldn't really be counted as he hadn't been friend or family in their years together. Anyways, the miner had grown familiar with being in an abandoned building enough to know when she wasn't alone. The creek of wooden boards only confirmed what had been known. The blond was careful to be silent as she followed the source of the sound. She planned to stay here, it was already night and too cold to go out now. 

The lady adventurer peeked in the crack a door, a dim light pouring through it. Just a wall but there was a shadow of her host. They were big, seemingly canine. The shadow was looking at something in his hand. She gripped the magical weapon, the risks of living with another person were too great. After all, everyone is untrustworthy because of they just like herself don't do anything without it somehow being for the self. All the years of adventuring made proof without a shadow of doubt of that. 

... Correction, there was a counter example to "everyone has angles" and "all my friends died." Buddy Pal Friendly, the man who lived in the land of sugarplum fairies and puppy dog tales. The Friend to Everyone sat at the end of his bed, looking up at the con artist with a big stupid grin. The literal gold digger pocked the weapon as she sighed, "Dammit Buddy, You scared me." The Friend to Everybody just stared at her with that same dumb look, his tail wagging now. The duck knew what that meant, she yelled miffed, "Listen you sappy mush! NO, N O as in do not!" Immediately the candy dog was on top of her, licking her face. She wasn't so angry with it as she was disappointed but not surprised. The giant hugged her, rambling cheerfully, "Golden Goose!! I missed ya so so much!!" The con retold him, "I told you, I'm a duck." The mammal nuzzled into her chest, too busy cuddling her to reply. 'Golden Goose' pulled her arms out of the embarrassing embrace and stared at the ceiling with apathy and bafflement. Buddy had always baffled her, despite everything she knew about life. How can someone be so like that? 

Pal Friendly asked curiously, "How are you?" Like he actually cared about it. O'Glit remarked, "Peachy." He sat up and worried, "Are ya bein' sarcastic?" His paws pushed him up and were holding arms down by mistake. The adult duck blinked numbly at him, pondering if he was was just that blind. The sweetie took the silence for a sign of hurt and got of her quickly. He apologized, "I'm sorry I was so rough, I got really excited." The lady bird face palmed in response. He was totally clueless.

The End


	8. Gladstone Gander with a special guest appearance of Donald Duck!

Gladstone Gander laid back as he crossed his legs. Donald Duck was still standing as he glared down. Donald fumed, "Why do you take away every single good thing in my life?" Gladstone kicked his legs up. After a minute or so, Gander sarcastically disregarding, "I don't take anything of yours. I'm just very lucky." The duck put his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh and you just happened to stumble on Daisy. While we were on a date." Don spat. The gander faked surprise and looked offended. The goose laid himself on the couch instead of sitting and acted like he was hurt, "How could you say that? Like I would purposefully flirt with your girlfriend in front of you?" Donnie pulled over a chair, sitting down in it. He joked, "Was it the first time you've been rejected?" Then the offense was real. 

The duck goose stomped off, seeing someone walking through the house. The yellow dog paused his walk to look at the green goose. The four leaf clover stopped to look up at the taller male. The black eyed dog smiled like sunshine and greeted happily, "Hello lil goosey, Is Donald Duck home?" The luck charm smiled back, asking with smug, "Well, why do you want to see him?" As the goosey studied the buff dog, thinking about how it would be jackpot to... Guess it for yourself. The beefy man answered, "He's my friend!" 

The green eyed goose frowned and looked down, lightly moving a pebble with a webbed foot. He lied, "He's not home, I'm sorry you just missed him." The black boots frowned, cocking his head in saddened confusion. The mammal puzzled aloud, "But I told him I was coming to cuddle." The bird looped his arm around the knee because it was the part at head level to him. The mammalain whimpered, "I hope Donald will be fine without a cuddle today." The con man offered, "How about you cuddle me?"

The sweetie took a thinking pose at that suggestion. The clover leaded against him, trying to look cute. The sunshine gave a small smile as he patted his head, walking off. The sweetie pie suggested, "I'll put a note on the door so Donald can ask for cuddles if he needs them." The lucky 'ducky' panicked silently, it had been going so well. The butterscotch was stopped in his path to the home, looking down as if worried that he might accidentally step on a tiny bird. The smaller bird attempted to make an excuse, "No, you should just text him."

The large sir picked up him, petting him carefully. He question in concern, "Are you okay, duck duck?" The Gander blankly stated in surprise, "I'm a goose." The toon giggled and set him on his shoulder, walking through the house. The goodie patted his new friend, "Come on, I think I saw him. I think he will love to know we are friends now." 

How had his luck fail him so badly? 

The End


	9. Buddy has needs

Warning, NSFW. Contains sexual content.

Jim Starling started unbuttoning the white dress shirt. Buddy Pal Friendly smiled and asked curiously, "What does this have to do with actin', Ducky?" Jim glared at him for a second. Starling faked a kind tone, "Just sit on the couch and I assure you, you'll be famous." Buddy sat down on the couch, happily kicking his feet as he waited patiently. A hand slipped into the pants and grabbed a hold on something pink, it began slowly moving up and down. Pal Friendly whimpered needily as he tried to move himself to get more rub. The former actor flirted, "You could be a very famous actor. You look the part and I'm sure any director would love to have you on set." 

Pal Friend whined pitifully as he desperately attempted to get more rubs. The fallen super star unbuttoned the pants and asked, "Aww, is our little puppy doggie needy? Does he need his very special friend to make him a good boy?" The candy dog breathed hard for a few moments before replying wanting, "I wanna be a good boy. Am I not a good boy, Duckie?" The old duck put on a sad face, running his other hand up the yellow fur. Starlight answered mournfully, "Oh no, You aren't. You've been very bad and I'm going to have to make you better." The buff canine started to sob. 

Panicking, he rubbed the yellow dog's chest and belly faster. The villain assured quickly, "No no no, don't cry. I'm going to make it all better." This only made him cry harder. The super villain, not really having a plan for this, put both hands on and rubbed faster. The bad guy tried to comfort, "You aren't bad, You goodie two shoes. I was just... Playing." Little by little, the pink got harder and raised up. The beefy man sniffled, "Don't be mean like that, Mr. Man." The old bird got into the lap and sat between the legs, opening his own legs. The taller man seemed confused by this action. 

"Come on, stick it in." The smaller duck ordered. The mammal hugged him tight to his chest, then laid on top of him as he cuddled. The baddie whined loudly, "NO! You told you to stick it inside me!" The mammalain stared blankly down and whined in confusion. He adjusted his position and started humping the tiny duck. The tiny duck raged then melted, "I told you to FUC... That's right, keep going. Just a little further in~♥" In that moment, Pal pulled away and cried quietly. The former hero sat up, boiling with anger, "I told you to go in, what the &@#%?!" 

The canine sobbed, "You don't love me and I don't wanna be bad!!" Paws slapped over tear filled eyes. He continued to cry. The fallen star crossed his arms. The super villain grumbled bitterly and loud enough to be heard clearly, "What does that have to do with anything?!!" The butterscotch turned away and cried even louder. He babbled, "I can't touch people with the bad place, not until they really really love me." The old bird slapped his own face hard as he realized what was going on. Why is the first guy he convinces to get on the couch got to be one of those 'my parents told me to wait until marriage' types?

The ducky flopped his body on the back and touched below the belt. "Does that feel bad?" The duckie questioned with a lusty tone. The puppy dog shaked his head no. The hand wrapped around and moved up and down. The duck duck grinned and tested, "How about this?" The doggy shaked his head no but was needy for more. The tiny bird pointed out, "Then why is it bad?" He didn't get an answer, instead he was suddenly being nailed against the couch as the larger man mindlessly humped his behind. 

That's about the time that the door opened. Darkwing Duck stepped in. He stared his dramatic speech, "Negaduck, I have found your..." He didn't get far in before he was staring and drooling. Negaduck looked over, then panicked loudly, "Buddy. Buddy! Damn you, stop my rival is here!! " Buddy, however, didn't stop, in fact it seemed as if he wasn't even there. The villain tried to hold back a moan, "I don't h h ha hav have time for this, oh god please please, My nem ne nem nemesis is here!" The hero, without thinking, yanked his nemesis away. He then immediately held him close and kissed his face. 

The superhero kissed his shoulder as his voice melted, "Darkwing~♥ Oh Darkwing~♥♪" The bad guy glared death at his rival, grabbing him and shoving him on to the couch. Buddy was dry humping him right there, still in his mindless state. Drake Mallard moaned what came to mind first, Darkwing Duck. Drake kept moaning that loudly as he gripped to the couch and got harder. Mallard started to get explicit with what he wanted his idol to do to him. Negaduck stared with his bill hung open and eyes wide. Launchpad McQuack walked into the building. 

Launchpad called out, "DW? Is that you yelling 'Darkwing please fu...'?" His words cut short as he found DW. Meaning Jim and Launchpad were just staring with their mouths open. The mallard did not even notice for how much he'd entered his own daydream of his hero loving him back.

The End

Oh wait, no it isn't. 

Bonus Ducks! 

Fenton, Gyro, Della, Donald, and Scrooge were in a circle of chairs. Gyro Gearloose noted, "I'm sure we are all aware of Buddy's little problem as of late." They nodded tiredly. 

Flashback. 

Buddy Pal Friendly is humping a pillow when Scrooge McDuck walks in. Scrooge backs out of the room and closes the door. 

Donald Duck is laying there grumpily, Buddy is humping him. Donald narrows his eyes and grumbles to himself, "I might like it, but I don't have to show it."

Della Duck is carrying dirty laundry to the washer. She looked into the room, Buddy Pal Friend is clinging to the washer making sad dog noises because the washer isn't vibrating. Della leaves the laundry there. 

Gyro and Fenton are just drinking coffee by the coffee machine. They hear crying. Gyro Gearloose turned his head then freezes. Fenton Crackshell follows his gaze and goes wide eyed. Buddy Pal Friendly is naked in the other room, crying in a fetal position. He is hugging a Teddy Bear and trying to apologize to it. 

End of Flashback. 

The End!


	10. The Prototype

Della Duck peeked into the room. Buddy Pal Friendly was staring at that pocket watch again, he seemed to be changing the time. She walked as quietly into the room as she could, not wanting to upset him by being too loud. Della peered over his shoulder.... There was something wrong with the watch. It didn't only have numbers. There were too many hands. Some of them went backwards. As she stared into it, there was a growing unnerving feeling.

Buddy clicked a button, laying back to accidentally bump his head. He looked up to see Della Duck. Pal Friendly panicking, "Della! How long have you been here?! What did you see!? Just leave please, I don't have time to explain!!" Della refused, instead hugging him. The Pilot assured, "Don't worry. I'm here, I'm going to help you." However before any of them could respond, something happened. 

They were in a cold, dark, metal, room. A tired and bluesy voice rang out, "Who are y'all?" Pal Friend put a finger up then shhhhed before whispering to her, "Tell no one. Especially not Gyro." The adventurer nodded, understanding they had to be quiet. The two made their way down the dark room. The candy dog stopped, flicking on a light switch. There lay a floppy, blue, dog, naked for all but a pair of broken square glasses. The yellow dog kneed down to him, speaking in a hushed tone, "Hey Grandparent. I brought a friend from the past, is that okay?" 

The blue dog looked up, it was if they couldn't see. The candy canine spoke in a blue jazz, bluegrass, sounding voice, "You shouldn't have brought Della here. You and your father, with your names and hopeful, useless, traditions, both as worthless as life comes." The duck was about to knock that frown upside with her fists but was held back. "They've been though a lot, please don't hurt them more." The friendly friend pleaded. 

She stood back. The bird asked bluntly, "How do you know my name?" The broken glasses turned to the sound of her voice. They huffed as if giving up, "You don't even remember who's eyes I am wearing, do you?" This only confused her more. The buff guy patted the blue puddle on the floor and questioned, "Prototype, I've been having strange feelings. Can you tell my what they are?" A paw shoved his own away. Pale parwinkle eyes glared. The puddle spat with a voidy, apathic, hate, "Your feelings? Your feelin's are more a waste of this meanin'less world than the sugary flesh you refuse to let go. If you realized the truth, you would lay and await your death like me!!"

The prototype flopped its head on the ground and grumbled, "You made me care about something, how stupid." The younger man sniffled in pain, backing away towards his friend. The sunshine cried, "Papa was right about you. You are a Meanie Beans!" The younger lady held him close and whispered to his floppy ear, "Don't listen to that jerk. You are just feeling lonely, everyone gets that way sometimes." They both cuddled together. 

The pocket watch was clicked again, and they were back in the first room. 

The End


	11. Buddy and the great big dog pile

Buddy Pal Friendly hugged Gryo Gearloose, nuzzling him on the back of the neck as he questioned further, "Would you like to cuddle then?" The previous line up of questions seemed to miss the mark by a wide mile but Gyro hoped if he gave the right answers that Buddy might get his aim. So far this question was worse. Just cuddle? He was an adult who had adult needs dammit, it wasn't like his fellow adult didn't have them too. The endless tease that was their relationship just didn't end. No matter what Gearloose did, somehow Friendly managed to never get it. 

Even now, Doctor Gearloose could feel exactly what he needed all this time riding against him but not there yet. 

Why did he let Pal Friendly pain him like this? Why couldn't he just do something?

The scientist sighed softly, "Buddy, I don't want to cuddle. Don't you want something more?" The artificial organism licked the back of his neck and continued to gently sway into then away from him. He couldn't hold himself together, it was just so close. The science chicken shakily brought the cup of coffee to his beak and drank it, pleading to the universe for just once. The candy dog nuzzled again as he chipped, "What could be better than cuddles with my special best friend?" Why must the universe make him suffer at every single turn?

The thin and tall chicken looked into the coffee at his own reflection and attempted to hide his suffering, "Science. Scientific studies are better than cuddles." Oh dear F, he was nearly cracking at the seams as the taller, buff, canine pressed himself into him. That syrup thick accent whispering into his ear hole, "What if we cuddle and take naps?" After this damn innocent mammalain has an entire crisis over rubbing his lower area on people, suddenly that had all been forgotten and ditched for more platonic affections. 

When would he be released from this? When would the suffering end?

The sweet smell of sugar and candy from the literal sweetie was clearer as a large paw held the side of his beak. The maw was brought closer as yellow fur laid against him, the beefy man shushed, "I'll give you kissies if you want." The man of science shuttered as he began to feel weak. The tail was wagging as the nose pressed against his cheek. "I read in my books that durin' slumber parties, friends practice kissin' with each other." He continued with a smile. 

The chicken panicked as he found himself unable to say no, "Your books are not a good representatives of adult life." The dog curiously cocked his head at that statement. The bird gave in, "Fine, we can cuddle later."

Later... 

Fenton Crackshell was looking for his coworker. Fenton paused as he stumbled across two men, cuddling with their clothes partly undone laying on the floor. Doctor Gyro Gearloose huffed needily, "Come on, nobody can see us. If we take off our pan..." The totally professional scienctist blushed beat red as his eyes caught a glance at his coworker looking at them with wide eyes in surprise and a little bit of disappointment. They stared at each other in silence. Pal Friend asked curiously, "Is this 'bout the rubbin' against you without clothes?" 

Crackshell dropped his eyelids halfway down and breathed out a long sigh, "Gyro. Gyro, Why? We are suppose to be professional." The square glasses held on tight to the muscled man gently petting his back and holding his waist. The professional scrambled, "I am being professional." This was a lie. The sweetie pie set his head on the shoulder, pondering aloud, "Are you goin' to tell me where babies come from and how to make them yet?" 

Doctor Crackshell got closer. He scolded his ''better'' for his behavior, "This isn't science, this is a minute into an adult film's plot!" The mammal got worried as he wrapped his legs around the shorter man. The sweet whimpered, "What's Fen Fen talkin' 'bout, Mr. Gearloose?" There was an answer which was a lie, "He's playing a silly game." The purple tie crossed his arms. The sugary carnivore cheerfully noted, "Like the game we were playing where you pretended to be the silly scienctist who needed rubs and I was a jock who..." His words stopped as a hand clapped over his mouth. 

It was getting clear that Buddy was making things worse. Gyro chuckled, "Funny joke Buddy. Haha! Now Fenton, please don't tell Scrooge about this." The canine kissed his best friend on the cheek. He pointed out, "Mr. McDuck and Fenton can both cuddle us." The scientific chicken scoffed, "That's never going to work in a million years."

Less than five minutes later... 

Scrooge McDuck and Fenton Crackshell held to Buddy Pal Friendly as he hugged them back. Gyro Gearloose was now missing a hat and glasses much like the others around him who were also partly undressed. Buddy joked seriously, "Since you both aren't wearing pants, why don't me and Gyro take off our pants like Gyro suggested?" Fenton chuckled and blushed at this. However, Scrooge laughed as he replied, "Oh? Did he now? Oh well, I don't see why not!" 

Gearloose and Crackshell panicked at the same time to please don't. This gained more laughter from McDuck. All the while Friendly was totally confused but happy to have so many special friends to cuddle and snuggle with. That's about the moment Della and Donald walked in. The old duck flirted, "Ah, I've been trying a good long while to get into those..." 

Della and Donald Duck stood there in shock. Della Duck shouted in disbelief, "Uncle Scrooge! What the duck!? I dated this guy once and you are... What are you doing!?!" There was a beat. The rich duck commented hopefully, "Cuddling." Donald Duck stepped in and yelled, "Then what happened to everyone's clothes!!?" They looked among each other and noted the context. The two scienctist weakly offered, "Cuddling?" There was no way the twins were believing that. Which is logical. 

The pilot narrowed her eyes and the sailor followed as he crossed his arms. The lady puffed, "That's it! You all need to stop right now!!" 

About a minute later... 

Donald Duck and Della Duck lay taking naps amoung the pile of five birds total and one mammal. They were snuggling peacefully in their sleep on the heated candy. 

The End


End file.
